


'Stress Relief'

by tintatalk



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, and then i wished i wrote a gangbang fic, oh well, she asked me if this was a gangbang fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tintatalk/pseuds/tintatalk
Summary: Jiyong gets easily stressed out. His members try to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [absolutebrightness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutebrightness/gifts).



> to my precious one absolutebrightness!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWEET PEA!!
> 
> this was supposed to be a really long fic with succubus jiyong because you once asked me why i wrote a 20k baekyeol fic and not a gtop one... but then i was overseas and i had even less time than i thought i had to write. so here is this tiny little thing ;--; i hope u enjoy this fic about jiyong getting all the love. 
> 
> anyway happy birthday once again, i loveeee yoouuuuuuuu

Jiyong gets easily stressed.

It’s something that they all know and realise, understanding the pressure that’s constantly placed on their beloved leader’s shoulders. There’s concerts, fan-meetings, variety shows and not to mention the high level of scrutiny they all have to endure every day of their lives.

But he’s G-Dragon, the one who is under the most pressure. He’s the leader, the one who’s supposed to have a perfect track record. Which he doesn’t, mind you, but that doesn’t stop him. He spearheads forward like a man without even a hint of worry.

Except, when he does that, when he tries to pawn off worry like it’s not something that is supposed to readily shape behaviour, his perfect exterior starts to crumble. He gets stressed out. Rumour here, a scandal there, what is he meant to  _do_.

So the rest of Big Bang step in. A little so-called stress relief for their Jiyong.

Youngbae’s his comfort, his best friend, a peace among the rest who come at him rather fiercely.

They’re sitting together, waiting in the makeup room as the coordinoonas work endlessly to make them as beautiful as possible. Lights flash, bright and incandescent, the heat a soothing warmth to contrast the endless cold. Through the corner of his eyes, he can see Youngbae glued to his phone—probably talking to Hyorin, if Jiyong knows his friend well enough.

When Eun-ha leaves, Youngbae drops the phone on his lap.

“The others made me promise not to tell you this, but a little heads up for what’s gonna happen today.”

“Huh?” Jiyong blinks, shifting his head to the side. Youngbae has a pursed expression on his face, looking neither happy nor sad. More worried actually, eyebrows furrowed downwards and knitted together like two furry caterpillars.

The other clears his throat, cocking his head to the left. “Well, you… you know. What they, ahem. Do. Sometimes. Occasionally.”

It’s the awkwardness Youngbae’s emitting that keys Jiyong into what he’s talking about.

“Ohhh.”

And ohhh is right. The other sends him a glance, something that is probably supposed to be reassuring but instead comes across as Youngbae just looking constipated. Which is fair enough considering their conversation topic, Jiyong guesses, biting his lip thoughtfully. 

“Yeah, so, um. Yeah, just telling you so you don’t get shocked.”

Jiyong doesn’t feel like he would get shocked but he appreciates Youngbae’s warning regardless.

“Thanks,” Jiyong smiles at his friend whose cheeks have turned pink.

Youngbae becomes silent after that and Jiyong is left to his thoughts. It’s still quite early in the morning but he wonders when the others will show up. Just the thought of  _them_  and what’s to come because of  _them_  gets his heart thumping rather erratically. It’s happened before, a few times throughout the years they have been together, but it never fails to rile. Rile in the best way possible of course, because Jiyong becomes  _calm_ after it. Soothes his worries. He loves it. And for some reason, he kind of has a feeling they do too.

*~*

The first time it happens is just before their variety show appearance.

Jiyong is sitting alone in the waiting room, just outside the main set. The others are getting their makeup done and he’s pretty sure he can hear Seungri’s loud voice flitter in through the cracks underneath the door.

And he realises why he can hear it only a few moments later when Seungri enters the room, locking the latch with a soft click. Jiyong immediately stands, ready to comment on the other’s shabby appearance before he promptly closes his mouth.

There’s intensity in Seungri’s eyes, something turns him uncharacteristically quiet. The silence doesn’t fail to reduce his presence however and it projects quite vividly through the room. Today, he’s fierce. Strong in a way that Jiyong rapidly feels like he isn’t. Not when Seungri is stalking towards him, eyes burning with caustic fire and melting the elder in its wake.

Jiyong leans in when Seungri is within range and his eyes flutter shut on instinct. He can feel the slightest warmth, the most fleeting touch of lips grazing the shell of his ear.

“Let me take care of you, hyung.”

With an imperceptible nod, Jiyong’s breathing hitches in the centre of his chest. Seungri attacks then, lips pressed firmly against his with an eagerness there that gets Jiyong shivering. He’s as fast and enthusiastic as he always is, slinking a hand down to grab at the elder’s waist.

Seungri has gained muscle over the years they’ve been a group and it’s something that gets Jiyong’s blood pumping in his chest, feeling the arms lock him in and pull him close. Seungri’s fast, hard, wet, lips dragging across Jiyong’s cheek before pressing at the underside of his jaw. He bites him then on the chin then, a little silly, before he trails his lips back up to leave one lasting kiss.

Jiyong’s breathing is out of control when Seungri pulls back, hands still wrapped like wires around the elder’s waist.

When he sees Seungri’s similarly dazed expression, he smiles wide and gummy. The younger moves to plant one last kiss on the older man’s cheek. Then, he slinks back, as effortlessly as a lubed up snake, and sends a greasy wink. Jiyong smacks him in the shoulder.

“Aish, you.”

“Broadcast is starting soon hyung, better wash your face to get rid of your blush.”

*~*

Since they’re famous now, their budget has increased. And by that he means it’s not just Seunghyun who has his own personal changing room.

Jiyong is in there now, on the cusp of removing his shoes and placing back on his usual pair when he hears a knock on the door.

It’s Daesung of course, he thinks with a smile. Probably the only one who would actually knock on his door. The taller man walks in with a grin, and it’s immediately a lot different to Seungri’s rampage. The youngest who came with heat in his gaze and boldness on his face.

Daesung’s smiley, eyes crinkled into moon crescents and grin toothy. His biceps are clearly visible under his dark muscle t-shirt, an imposing sight that contrasts with his happy expression.

“Good work today,” Jiyong says, heart stuttering in his chest. He knows why Daesung is here.

“You too, hyung,” Daesung smiles wider, but it is still soft. His voice is similar in nature, slightly deeper than usual. “You know why I’m here, don’t you?”

There’s an edge to friendly Daesung now, a razor sharp hint of something Jiyong has seen a few times in the past.

Jiyong gulps.

“I… do,” he takes his time to say, nodding as he watches Daesung stalk closer.

“We told Youngbae not to tell you because we wanted it to be a surprise, but, well…” Daesung shrugs before the wide smile returns to his face.

Jiyong remains quiet, heart high in his throat and restricting anything he could even wish to say. Daesung’s steps are slow, with purpose, but they’re not daunting. He’s as friendly as ever, moving with a casual grace towards Jiyong’s chair. He bends then, resting his palms on the tops of Jiyong’s thighs.

It’s instinct when Jiyong’s knees widen, allowing Daesung to shuffle further and feeling the warmth from the other’s hands seep through his legs.

Jiyong moans when Daesung kisses him, eyelids fluttering like a weightless butterfly. He grips at the other’s t-shirt, fingers desperately wafting over rows of abs.

Daesung kisses him with a smile on his face which makes things a little hard, lips stretched taut. But it’s just so  _Daesung_ that Jiyong can’t even complain. And there isn’t anything to complain about with just how the other kisses him, exuding happiness with almost everything he does. His fingers grip around Jiyong’s thighs, nose trailing and lips nipping.

Jiyong gasps and lets his head fall back when Daesung’s lips slink down to his neck, careful not to leave a bruise. He kisses him there and Jiyong feels like he’s in a daze, drifting away on a cloud. He can feel his hair falling into his eyes as he loses himself to the pecks on his neck and the hands clenching his thighs.

When Jiyong whines in the back of his throat, Daesung laughs a little, breathier than usual. A puppy kind of whine that makes the elder of the two slightly embarrassed, hand balling into a fist and hitting at Daesung’s chest. The other chuckles again and leaves a final nibble under his jaw along with one soft, lasting, heart-stopping kiss on his lips. Jiyong feels himself leaning into Daesung when the younger pulls back, still eager for more.

“Our van is leaving soon,” Daesung says with a gentle smile, reaching a hand out to run through the older man’s hair.

Jiyong blinks wildly, breathing just as rapid. Daesung looks slightly flushed, lips red and wet, a sight so enticing he groans a little in sadness.

“You should probably splash a little water on your face, looking a little… you know.”

Breathing out a laugh, Jiyong shakes his head. “Thanks Daesungie.”

*~*

Jiyong’s palms are clammy.

It’s been a busy day with shooting and not to mention both Seungri and Daesung. He’s in the car now, not the van, and his heart is already beating a little fast in his chest.

Seunghyun’s next to him, and it’s only Seunghyun. There’s no one else—no other passengers, no driver. Jiyong’s the driver in fact. Driving them back home because Seunghyun asked him to.

Seunghyun asked him to drive them both to Jiyong’s place, molten lava in his eyes.

He’s not saying anything now though, quiet and listening to the background music that—for Jiyong—has dissolved into white noise. With a steady gaze on the road, Jiyong watches as the older man’s fingers tap rapidly on the leather of his car, in tempo.

When they eventually reach Jiyong’s place, his hands are still clammy. Seunghyun is silent as he takes off his shoes and leaves them by the front.

Running his fingers through his hair, Jiyong turns to face the other.

“Would you like anything to, um, drink?”

Seunghyun smiles then and it’s something tender. A little fond. Jiyong gulps when the older man walks towards him, letting his hand fall and eyes close shut as Seunghyun cups his jaw.

There’s a coarseness to Seunghyun’s hands, a few callouses lining the inner of his palm and scratching slightly at Jiyong’s cheek. If anything this only gets the fire in his chest burning brighter, liking the rough feel against his skin and being reminded of stubble.

His face fits nicely in Seunghyun’s hand, he thinks a little dazed, until the other pulls him forward. For a second, he rests his fingers in the groove of Jiyong's lower back before he pushes him rather firmly into his own embrace.

Then, he kisses Jiyong.

Jiyong has been waiting for this the whole day. He loves Seungri’s kisses, he loves Daesung’s kisses but Seunghyun’s kisses? There’s something about Seunghyun’s kisses that gets Jiyong keening, gets his blood pumping, get his heart in his throat.

Seunghyun kisses him like he owns him, deep and heady. He takes Jiyong’s face in between his hands, holding him tight as his mouth roams over him, again and again, taking.

All Jiyong can do is grip a little helplessly at Seunghyun’s broad biceps and whine into the kiss. Seunghyun doesn’t stop kissing him, doesn’t stop pushing hard into his mouth and stealing Jiyong’s breath away.

The older man’s hands eventually move from Jiyong’s face, down his neck and torso until they reach the bottom of his t-shirt. He pulls, dragging the shirt up and letting Jiyong take it off. He stops kissing Jiyong then, and the younger of the two opens his eyes in confusion, wondering why everything is suddenly _gone_.

But then he sees the expression on Seunghyun’s face and the heat in his gut burns like a flame.

Seunghyun is staring at him like he’s ready to  _devour_. There’s passion in his eyes as he looks over Jiyong, as he takes his hand to trace down the younger’s side. He moves back, lips now reattaching themselves to Jiyong’s neck and kissing across his Roman numeral tattoo.

“Come, let’s go to bed,” Seunghyun says, voice low and causing Jiyong to shiver.

“Okay, hyung,” he whispers back, biting the edge of his lip.

When they reach the bed, Seunghyun is back on him. He kisses the dragon ball next, lips trailing past a nipple before moving towards the mind control tattoo. Nipping his way down to a slim stomach, Seunghyun presses butterfly kisses on the two x’s.

Jiyong gasps, he can’t stop gasping. He’s been on edge the whole day, being flanked by two very handsome individuals. But now, now he has Seunghyun, Choi Seunghyun, T.O.P on his knees above him and lavishing wet kisses all down his side.

“Hyung,” he groans loudly when Seunghyun presses a hand at his bulge.

“Oops,” Seunghyun says, and through the haze in his mind, Jiyong thinks it sounds a little cheeky. “Not supposed to do that.”

He pulls his hand back and this time Jiyong groans in frustration.

“I’m just supposed to kiss you today, Jiyong.”

“Fuck,” Jiyong huffs, swiping a hand against his sweaty forehead.

Seunghyun tugs at his jeans then and Jiyong lifts his hips up so the other can slide them off. When his butt hits the bed, the tall man’s lips instantly move to his thighs.

He trails Inhale and Exhale, just grazing the tattoos before he moves towards the innerside of Jiyong’s thighs, face very close to a growing cock. He doesn’t touch though, and Jiyong almost wants to nod, impressed at his will, except he’s  _not_ impressed because he wants to get off and Seunghyun isn’t letting him.

He does suck a hickey into Jiyong’s thigh though, red and dark and blooming over milky white, which Jiyong mentally gives him props for. Except, now he is hard, very much hard and very much leaking a sticky patch onto his underwear. Seunghyun seems to notice it when he looms over him, pressing another soft kiss on his lips.

“Thanks for being our leader.” Seunghyun smiles, cheeky, sweeping just the hint of his finger over the younger’s hard length.

“Fuck you, hyung,” Jiyong groans.

“From the rest of the guys, we’d like to say our thanks,” Seunghyun plants another kiss on his other cheek this time.

“Yes, I thank everyone too,” Jiyong nods, a little briskly. “Can we fuck now?”

“Uh-uh,” Seunghyun shakes his head, and Jiyong watches as thick locks hang rather floppily due to gravity. “I told you, today is just kissing.”

And turns out it really is, because Seunghyun leaves very soon after with another kiss on his lips that turns Jiyong numb.

 

Jiyong does a lot of work for Big Bang, and he does get stressed out. Sometimes the others like to kiss him as ‘stress relief’. Unfortunately, it’s not a very apt term and as he rapidly jerks off in bed, he thinks ‘stress aggravation’ is probably more appropriate. His head hits the back of his pillow when he groans.

Oh boy does he love his members. 

 

 


End file.
